Just For This Moment
by Judge Turpin
Summary: Troy and Ryan have graduated High School and are now living together and going to College. But like in most relationships, death can get in the way of happiness. please RXR! It's completed!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this is my second fanfic, and I really love High School Musical so here it goes!

As the sun broke the morning sky issuing light across the horizon, Troy opened his eyes and rubbed them with his free hand. His other hand was wrapped around the waist of the blonde who had lying next to him, sleeping soundly. He looked down at him and smiled, it had been two years since Ryan and he became a couple. And they have been the best and worst two years of his life, it was in the first six months of their secret relationship that Troy had to finally quit hiding and be proud of who he was. He could vividly remember the night; he told his dad that he was gay. And then running to Ryan's house in the rain and appearing on his front door step, wet and crying.

**Troy had been running for what felt like hours, the rain pelting him and stinging his skin as he ran. His tears were mingling with the rain; he finally made it to Ryan's front door. He grabbed his cell phone out of his jeans left back pocket, and dialed Ryan's number, "Hello?" came a sleepy voice, Troy tried the best he could to contain the pain in his voice but it seemed impossible, "Hey, could p…please me in?" he said through a strained voice, "Troy are you okay?" Ryan asked sounding worried, "Just let me in please" Troy replied as a full burst of emotion hit him. Ryan opened the door a few minutes later. Troy was standing soaked and crying, he entered the house and Ryan grabbed him in an embrace that made Troy feeling that everything was going to be okay. "Baby what happened" Ryan asked as he broke the hug, Troy had a forming black eye and a cut above his upper lip, "I told my dad that I was gay and he…he hit me, I ran and the only person I could think of was you" Troy said looking down at the tile floor of the entry way, Ryan picked Troy's head up and kissed him gently on the lips, "Don't worry I got you now and nothing's going to hurt you again" Ryan said trying to hold back his own tears but he couldn't help it. They both stood there in the doorway crying each holding on to the other, neither not wanting to let go.**

It was that next day that Troy had moved in with Ryan, they were according to Ryan's sister Sharpay, the 'cutest' couple she had ever seen. They had finished high school, and stayed together through all the criticisms and hate towards them. Now they were out of high school and in College, they had chosen to live together off campus, and in Troy's mind it was the best decision. Troy looked around the room that Ryan and Sharpay had decorated, it was painted in a dark navy blue with cherry wood furniture. Laughing to himself, he gently took his arm from Ryan's waist and stood up from the bed. He stretched and adjusted his light blue boxers, putting on a t-shirt that he found discarded on the floor he walked out their bedroom and into the bathroom that sat directly across from the room. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. After finishing his business in there, he turned off the lights and walked out. He went right back into the bedroom and removed his shirt and glancing at the clock he said it read 6:25 a.m. he sighed and got back into bed. Ryan had turned onto his side facing away from Troy, easing himself into the bed; he wrapped his hands back around Ryan and nuzzled his hair. Troy felt him stir a little and a sleepy groggy voice said, "Morning baby" Troy kissed his neck and said, "Morning you sleep well?" "With you beside me every night's a good night" Ryan said rolling over to face him. Those brown soulful eyes looking into Troy's baby blues it took all he had not just jump onto of Ryan.

"What time is your first class today?" Ryan asked propping himself up on his left elbow

"At noon" Troy said rubbing his left hand through Ryan's mussed hair and mussing it up more

"Really…mines at ten-thirty" Ryan said dragging his right index finger down Troy's bare muscular chest

"Are you up for it again after last night?" Troy asked wrapping his arm around Ryan and dragging him closer.

"Any day, anytime, anywhere" Ryan said as he pushed Troy onto back and climbing on top of him.

They kissed passionately letting their tongues explore each others mouths. Troy moved his hands up and down Ryan's back, he grabbed Ryan's ass with both hands and began to squeeze gently. Ryan broke the kiss and started to kiss Troy's neck gently. He moaned with pleasure and started rubbing Ryan's back again. Ryan moved further down focusing on Troy's nipples kissing each in turn and licking them slightly. Ryan knew this drove Troy crazy and he could definitely tell by the massive growth that Troy had bulging from his light blue boxers. "Well it seems that someone wants to come out and play" Ryan said as he rubbed the bulge, Troy groaned and gripped the sheets with both hands. Ryan pulled down Troy's boxers and worked them until they were completely off; he tossed them to the floor. He removed his boxer-briefs and tossed them next to Troy's boxers, He leaned over Troy and started to lightly pump Troy's growth, Troy took Ryan's face into his hands and brought into a kiss, Troy took one of his hands and grabbed Ryan dick and stared to pump it vigorously. Ryan moaned into Troy's and broke the kiss and said, "I want you inside me" Troy rolled Ryan onto his back and reached over to their night stand and grabbed a bottle of k.y. gel and rubbed himself and Ryan with it. And placing Ryan's legs on his shoulders he slid gently inside him. His thrust were gentle, Ryan leaned his back moaning and gripping the sheets he loved having Troy inside of him, Troy grunted with every inward thrust. Troy felt himself begin to swell and he reached down and started to pump Ryan as well. Ryan felt himself getting to cum; he released his grip of the sheets and placed them on Troy's ass. Troy was thrusting faster and harder. He pulled out of Ryan and started pumping himself and Ryan until they both came. "Oh…Fuck!" Troy grunted as he came on Ryan's stomach, "Troy!" Ryan yelled as came all over his chest mingling it with Troy's. They laid there, Troy lying on Ryan's chest, "I love you Troy" Ryan said as he stroked Troy's hair. And with that said they fell asleep, holding onto each other.

Ryan woke to the sound of the alarm clock going off it was 9:50 a.m. He looked down at Troy was still asleep on his chest. Ryan rubbed his left hand through Troy's hair and whispered, "Hey babe I got to get up and get ready for class" Troy rolled over onto his side and Ryan got out of the bed. He was a little but it was worth it to him, he looked back over at Troy and thought to himself, "_God what a cute ass_" he went to the chest of drawers, opening the top drawer he took out a pair of white boxer-briefs and headed to the bathroom. He shut the door and started the shower; he stepped into letting the warm water caress his body. Standing there for a minute getting used to the temperature, he grabbed the bottle of body wash and squirting some into his hand he started to wash himself. He was singing, "Just for this moment" when he heard some open the bathroom door, "That you babe?" Ryan asked, "Yeah, I was wondering where you went" Troy said as he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in, Ryan turned around and started soaping up Troy's muscular body, "Hey are you trying to get me started again" he asked, "No just getting you the cleanest you can possibly be" Ryan laughed. They showered and got out and dried off. Troy decided to go get dressed while Ryan stayed in there to primp himself. Troy was standing in their closet in a pair of red boxer's looking through shirts when his cell phone rang, he walked over and picked it up from the night stand and the display screen read, "Sharpay" now normally she didn't call his phone, she would call Ryan's and then he would rely what she told him to Troy. He answered the phone.

"Morning Sharpay"

"Hey Troy" said her voice sounding distant and sad

"What's wrong Sharpay" Troy said as he walked back into the closet

"Oh Troy, I'm so sorry" she said as she broke down over the phone

"Sharpay are you okay?" He said

"Troy is your dad, he got into an accident this morning and your mom wanted me to call you!"

"What! Is he okay?" Troy asked frantically

"Your mom told me, he's in a coma and that you need to come home" She said choking back her tears

"I'll be there as soon as I can bye" he ended the call before she could say anything.

Troy walked over the bed and sat down; his hands were shaking as he placed the phone beside him. Tears started to fill his eyes as he completely lost it, Ryan came into the room and saw Troy crying and came by his side, "What's wrong baby?" he asked as he sat next to Troy, "Sharpay just called me and m..my dad he…he was in a accident and now he's in a coma…I have to go home, I have to see him" Troy said trying to re-gain his composure, Ryan wrapped his arms around him, "Oh my god, I am so sorry" tears starting now to well up in his eyes. Troy hugged Ryan and began to weep again. Troy broke the hug and stood to his feet, "Come on we need to get some stuff packed."


	2. Chapter 2

They packed several days' worth of clothes, Troy walked out to his truck with their bags. His mind swirling with all kinds of emotions, but main two were anger and sadness. He was mad at his dad still for hitting him and completely disowning him, but then again he was saddened that his dad could be possibly dying right now. He felt the tears starting to well up again so he quickly erased the thought from his mind. Making his way back into the apartment he called out, "Hey are there any more bags that need to go out to the truck?" Ryan called out in a hurried voice, "No! I'm already let's go" he came out of there bed room, wearing a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved silver shirt, a brimmed hat placed upon his head. Troy just stood there looking at him with love in his eyes, Ryan was adjusting his shirt when he felt Troy's eyes on him, "Come on we got to get going" he said as he made his way towards the door. Troy reached out and grabbed Ryan's butt which made him jump a little, "Let's get going Troy" Ryan said grinning back at him. They got into Troy's truck, starting the ignition Troy pulled out of the parking lot, as they made their way down neighborhood streets where their apartment building lay, Ryan was messing with the radio and Troy was just sitting there thinking about what he might find when he arrived at the hospital. His dad lying in the hospital bed with tubes sticking out of him and a heart monitor beeping gradually. Tears were beginning to sting his eyes; he just let them fall lightly onto his blue Hollister t-shirt. Ryan finally stopped messing with the radio and looked over at his boyfriend, seeing the tears falling from his eyes made his heart break in half. He hated seeing Troy cry, he reached over and grabbed Troy's right hand, and he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Ryan I would not be this calm if you weren't with me" Troy said as he took his eyes off the road to look at the boy he cared about more than anything in the world

"Troy, nothing will stop my love for you" Ryan said as he leaned in and kiss him quickly on the lips, "Now keep your eyes on the road, we have to get there as soon as possible"

Troy pressed down on the accelerator, they finally made it onto the highway, and it took only two hours for them to pull into the city limits. They hadn't been back since they left for college. Sharpay had always come to visit and she of course dragged Zeke along with her. As they pulled down the same familiar streets, the memories of old seemed to flood their memories, all the events and loving time they had as they started their relationship. Troy onto the main street that led to the hospital, pulling into the parking lot, he parked the car in the farthest spot from the front doors. As he shut off the ignition he just sat there looking at the stirring wheel. Ryan grabbed his right hand again, "Are you ready for this?" he asked, Troy just sat there and shook his head slightly, "Come on you need…we need to be there for your mom" Ryan said as let go of Troy's hand and opened the door and stepped out. Troy followed suit, locking the truck he grabbed Ryan's left hand and they started towards the electronic double doors of the hospital. With a gentle _swish_ the door opened, taking a deep breathe Troy let go of Ryan's hand and crossed the threshold. He walked to the reception desk, the nurse who was working it sat there popping some gum and twirling her brunette hair, Troy cleared his throat, looking up at him, she said with a bored tone, "Yeah?", "Um I'm here to Jack Bolton" Troy said with unease in his voice, "Um…he's in room 213, that's down this hall way to your left and then take your next right he's the last room on your left, wait are you family?" she asked giving them both a inquisitive look.

"Yes I'm his son and this is my boyfriend" Troy said looking back over his shoulder at Ryan, who was standing behind him looking at the linoleum floor.

"Okay, like I said take this hallway to your left and take your next right, last room on your left" she re-iterated and then she went back to just popping her gum and twirling her hair.

They both started down the hallway she told them to take, as they rounded their next right. Troy's steps became slower, Ryan who had passed him noticed this and turned, "Are you okay baby?" he said as he placed both hands on Troy's shoulders.

"What if I get in there and I can't handle it, even though he basically removed me from his life altogether, he's still my dad and I love…" Troy couldn't finish as he gave way to tears. Ryan just wrapped his arms around Troy and kissed his cheek, "You will do fine, I will be strong for the both of us" Troy looked into the eyes of Ryan and said through voice that was labored with emotion, "I love you Ryan", "I love you too Troy" Ryan replied. He gave Troy a reassuring kiss on the lips and then sighing quickly attempting not to cry himself, He took Troy's hand and started down towards the room.

As they entered the room, the vision Troy had had in the truck heading over here came into full view. His dad was hooked up to a heart monitor and there were tubes sticking out of him, cuts and scrapes covered his face. Each beep of the heart monitor seemed to rip into Troy. His mom was sitting in a chair next to the bed; she had her face buried in the bed next, to Coach Bolton's right arm.

"Um…mom?" Troy said

"Troy?" she said as she looked up from the bed, "Oh my god! Troy I'm so glad you got here!" she stood up from her chair and crossed the room in two strides; she grabbed him a big embrace and began to wipe. Troy broke down in his mothers arms. Ryan stood in the door way of the room with tears streaming down his face as well. Troy's mom looked at Ryan and said with a choked voice, "Ryan, honey so glad you came with Troy" she released Troy and hugged Ryan. He squeezed her back and released him and wiped the tears from her, "How did this happen mom?" Troy asked as he took her place by the bed.

"He was driving to the school, when a suburban didn't stop at the four way to stop just outside of the neighborhood and it side swiped him completely, I was called by the hospital after he had been brought in and then I called Sharpay and told her to call you. I'm just glad you two are here honey." She said as she grabbed both Ryan and Troy's hands. They all three stood there weeping silently, there came a voice from the door way.

"Uh Mrs. Bolton?" said a doctor standing in the doorway looking over some notes on his clipboard.

"Yes doctor…"

"Doctor Collins, um I am in charge of your husband while he's in the hospital, now we tried to contact his normal physician but he was unavailable, so we did a blood culture, along with a head scan to see what damage was done by the accident." Doctor Collins said with a concerned look on his face.

"Well Doctor is my dad going to be okay?" Troy said getting his feet and standing by Ryan, who immediate slipped right hand into Troy's left.

"I'm sorry to say this but it appears that he could be in this coma permanently and if he does wake up the brain damage is so severe that he was basically be completely handicapped in all facets of life. He would have to learn to walk again, talk again, and do all normal things again. He may never be the same person." The Doctor said he kept avoiding the gaze of Troy and his mom. "I'm sorry; we'll have to keep him here for several weeks if not longer. I'll be back later to check on him and there'll be a nurse in every few minutes or so." He left the room and started off down the hall, still looking over his notes. Troy's mom just stood there this new information just seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks. She just walked back to the bed and said with almost a monotone voice, "Troy, why don't you and Ryan just go to the house and I will be there in a few hours"

"No, mom I want to stay here with you, Ryan?" Troy said as he turned to Ryan

"Yea Mrs. Bolton, we want to be here for you" He said

"No, boys you all go back to the house and that's final!" She said as she faced them with tears streaming down her face.

Without saying a word Troy, turned with left the room Ryan followed behind him. They were silent until they reached the truck. Troy unlocked the doors and they both climbed in, they just sat there looking at each other, "I had no clue that he would look that bad" Troy said finally breaking the silence, "He's always been so tough and hard, looking at him in that bed so frail and still, it took every ounce of strength I had in me not to run out of the room" Troy reached across the seat and grabbed Ryan's left hand with his right and squeezed it tight. He started the Truck and backed out of the parking space, pulling out of the parking lot; he merged onto Main Street and headed towards his house that he hadn't seen in several years.

Pulling into the drive way, Troy turned off the engine and just sat there looking at the house whose threshold he hadn't crossed since the day after he started living with Ryan. He sighed and opened his door and stepped out, looking at Ryan he said, "Come on let's go inside" They both grabbed their bags and walked to the front door, Troy knelt down and grabbed the fake rock that sat next to the door, he pulled a house out from underneath it. He opened the door and walked inside with Ryan behind him. Sighing Troy walked upstairs and headed towards his bedroom. He opened the door and stepped in, Ryan followed and shut the door behind him. Troy sat his bag down and started to remove his shirt, "You want to take a nap?" He asked sitting down on the bed, Ryan grinned slightly and sat next to Troy and took off his own shirt. Troy stretched out on the bed with Ryan nuzzled up next to him. Ryan laid his head next to Troy's as they both stared up into the ceiling, "I don't what I would do without you Ryan, I really don't" Troy said as rolled onto his side, putting his arm around Ryan's waist. "Same here Troy, you are my world and my light" he said as he kissed Troy softly on the lips and they both fell asleep in each other's exhausted from the days events.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'm sorry but your father is dead, he died during the night the trauma was too great, there was nothing we could do for him"_

"_What do you mean there was nothing you could've done for him you bastard, he was your patient you should've tried something damn it!"_

"Troy! Troy! Wake up it's all right, it's all right" came a voice from the deep voids of Troy's mind, blinking rapidly he opened his eyes and saw Ryan leaning over him with one hand on Troy's bare chest. "Ryan?" said Troy sitting up, he was covered in sweat and he felt tears stinging his cheeks. "You were thrashing about in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?" Ryan asked as he put his arms around Troy.

"Yeah, the doctor came into the room and told us that my dad had died and there was nothing he could do…and" he stopped suddenly as he began to weep.

"Shhhh… it's all right it was nothing more than a nightmare, its okay your dad is going to be okay, come on let's go back to sleep." Ryan said coaxed Troy back down onto the bed.

Leaning back against the pillows Troy stared up into the ceiling, sleep seemed to of escaped him for the moment, he looked over at Ryan who had his right hand on Troy's chest, sleep had taken him back quickly. Troy returned his gaze back to the ceiling, slowly his eyelids began to grow heavy and sleep took him. It seemed as though he had only been asleep for a few minutes until he was again being shaken awake, this time more vigorously. His eyes popped open to see Ryan shaking him; he was already dressed and looked worried, "What is it?" Troy said as sat up and stood up from the bed, "Your mom called and well she needs up down there now" He said trying to keep his composure. Troy's eye widened with fear, he quickly got up off the bed and raced to put on a shirt. He grabbed his truck keys and cell phone, taking the stairs two at a time, Ryan and him sprinted out of the house slamming the door behind them, they got in the truck without even taking the time to properly back out, they were back on main street heading towards the hospital. Pulling into the closest parking spot, Troy killed the ignition and got out of the truck. He and Ryan made into main entrance, Troy approached the reception desk and the same nurse was there, she looked up as he approached and said, "Your mom's expecting you, you remember how to get there right?" all Troy did was nod, he took off down the hall at a full sprint with Ryan right behind him. As they rounded the corner, Troy came almost to a stop. Ryan nearly slammed into him, "What's wrong why'd you…"but Ryan saw why, Troy's mom was standing there with Doctor Collins, he had his hand on her right shoulder and she was crying. Troy opened his mouth and attempted to call out but all the came out was this wet guttural noise, she had this and looked over at the two and began to cry harder. Dr. Collins looked over at Troy and just shook his head, walking over to her Troy put his arms around his mom and they stood there weeping together, "I'm truly sorry for your lose" Dr. Collins said and with that he turned and left. Ryan just stood there with a look of disbelieve on his face, Troy looked over at him with utter sadness in his eyes. Ryan closed his eyes as the tears began to well up, he let out a little sob and turned his face away from Troy. "_Come on Ry you have to be strong for him_" he said to himself as he began to sob, he turned back to face the two and Troy was standing there looking at him tears streaming down his face. Ryan grabbed him in a large embrace, "I'm so sorry" he said as he kissed Troy's left cheek, they broke the embrace and walked into the room. The body of Jack Bolton lay there with a sheet over the head; Troy's mother was sitting next to body staring at it, tears falling silently from her face, "Mom is there anything that we can do?" Troy asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "No honey I just have to sign some papers with the hospital and then I'll be home, I'm just glad that you got here in time, I'm sorry that you couldn't say goodbye I know that he would've like that you were here" she said through her tears. Troy took his hands off her and took Ryan's right hand in his left and they left the room, "Do you think that we should leave?" Ryan said as they continued down the hall, "There's nothing more that I can do, he's dead and my mom has to stay and wait on the hospital papers, let's just go home and go back to bed" Troy said his voice sounding heavy with emotion, they made there way out to parking lot. Troy unlocked the truck and got in, Ryan followed suit as Troy started up the truck, and they pulled out of their parking.

"Troy are you all right?" Ryan said looking over him; Troy's face was stony and hard

"Yea I'm fine but you heard my mom we really didn't need to be there" He said not looking at Troy. They came to a stop sign and Troy finally looked over at Ryan, "For the past five years of he has had nothing to do with me, sure he's my dad and I love him but it felt as though I was weeping over someone who hated and despised me" Troy stopped there and Ryan could sense the anger building up inside of Troy.

They made it back to Troy's house and pulled into the drive way. Ryan and Troy got out of the truck and started towards the door. Troy opened the door and headed back again towards his room. They laid back down on the bed and Troy fell almost instantly to sleep wrapping his arms around Ryan. Ryan could feel that Troy was hurting on the inside, "_It's just a waiting game until he realizes what's happen, and I'll be with him all the way_" he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

a/n: Okay this chapter is short I know but I want to focus on after Coach Bolton's death and what effects it brings. Keep reading and please r&r


	4. Chapter 4

Several days had passed and Troy's emotion towards his father's passing hadn't seemed to of changed. Every time his father was mentioned, he immediately changed the topic to something else. The morning of the funeral Ryan woke to find Troy sitting on the edge of the bed in his black boxers, Ryan reached over to him with his right hand and rubbed his back, "Hey what are you doing awake? The service isn't for until this afternoon" Ryan said as sat next to Troy on the edge of the bed.

"I know, I just couldn't sleep" Troy said as he looked into Ryan's eyes

"Is there something wrong? Troy, you've been acting really off these past few days" Ryan said as he placed his right hand on Troy's left.

"It's just that…I don't know" Troy said sounding a little frustrated

"What is it Troy tell me so I can help you" Ryan as almost pleading with him

"I…I just need some more sleep, come on" He said as he lay back down on the bed and motioned for Ryan to join him

"_God, you are one stubborn man Troy Bolton!_" Ryan thought as he laid next to Troy.

They rested there heads together and both fell into a peaceful sleep. The alarm sounded off in Ryan's ear, with that same annoying_ beep…beep…beep_ he reached over and hit the snooze button. Rolling back over he kept his eyes open and on the sleeping Troy, his muscular chest was rising and falling with each inhale and exhale of breathe. Ryan reached over and put his left hand on Troy's chest, he smiled and closed his eyes hoping to gain some more sleep, when the door to the room opened and a voice sounded quiet and soft, "Troy, Ryan you need to get up and get ready we have the body viewing before the service, you need to be there in about forty minutes, I'm leaving now so I'll see you there" then there was the sound of the door closing softly and silence retook the room. Ryan opened his eyes and saw that Troy had his open. He leaned over and kissed Troy softly on the lips and sighed.

"You want to take the first shower or should I?" Troy asked rolling onto his left side to face Ryan

"Well why don't we take one together, saves water and we could probably have some…fun" Ryan said standing up from the bed

Troy grinned and followed suit, they both removed their boxers, and Troy opened his bedroom door and walked down the hall that led to the bathroom. With Ryan close on his heels they both entered the bathroom, Ryan shut the door behind them and as he turned around Troy press Ryan against the door and gave him a deep passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into Ryan's mouth and Ryan's tongue found its way into Troy's. They broke the kiss so Troy could turn the shower on; as the two got in the shower hot water met there bare skin. Troy took Ryan into his muscular arms and planted his hands firmly on Ryan's bare ass cheeks. They had been making out for quite awhile when Ryan broke the kiss and said, "Okay we need to get washed up and ready to go" Troy nodded and turned to face the shower head, they washed each other's bodies. Troy turned the water off and pulled the show curtain back and stepped. He grabbed a towel off of the towel rack that sat next to the shower and began to dry himself off Ryan followed him out and grabbed the other towel. Troy wrapped the towel around his midsection and looked into the mirror that sat above the sink, his face looked tired and worn, "_I'll be glad when this day's over with_" he thought to himself as he messed with his hair. Finally getting it the way he wanted he turned to sighed and just looked at him; Ryan was brushing his teeth, he caught Troy looking at him out of the corner of his eye, "What" he said with a mouth full of tooth paste, "Nothing just looking at the one thing in my life that makes it worth living" Troy said with a continent of tone to his voice; Ryan blushed and turned to look Troy in eye taking the toothbrush of his mouth and said while putting his hand on Troy's bare chest, "Troy before you I had nothing and now I have everything" he leaned in and kissed Troy on the lips. Troy sighed and walked out of the bathroom and back in his bedroom, he looked at the digital clock it read in large block red numbers '**_11:40 A.M._**' he sighed and poked his head out of the bedroom door way, "Hey Ry we need to get going" he walked to his closet and pulled out a black suit and a navy button down long sleeved shirt and a black leather belt. Laying all this on the bed he grabbed a pair of blue boxers, a black wife beater and a pair of black socks from his dresser. Living with Ryan had really taught Troy how to dress and coordinate his clothing.

Ryan walked into Troy's room and saw him getting dressed for the service, he was still worried about Troy but he didn't let it show. He changed into a pair of bikini briefs camouflage, and a pair of tan slacks and a pink long sleeved button down shirt. Troy looked up at Ryan as he finished tying his shoes and had to take a second look, "What?" asked Ryan as he sat next to Troy and began to put on his black dress shoes to match his belt, "This is the first time that I've seen you not in a completely matching outfit" Troy said still looking at him, "Do you not like it?" Ryan asked as he tied his left shoes and then turned his attention to his right, "No it looks really nice on you". Ryan sat up and looked at Troy and smiled, "Thanks baby well we better go" Troy nodded as he grabbed his suit coat. They headed walked out of the house, Troy closed and locked the front door once Ryan was out. Troy unlocked the Truck and climbed in, Ryan got in as well they both buckled their seat belts, starting the Truck Troy backed out of the drive way and headed down the street. The funeral home was on the other side of town next to the mortuary and the cemetery, everyone thought it was a really good location but Troy thought it was sick. He pulled the truck out onto main street, taking the first left that he came to, he headed down a residential street towards a large white building with Doric columns and large oak doors that adorned the front, a sign that sat above the front doors in gold lettering, _Jonathan Wrightly Funeral Home_ pulling into the parking area, Troy killed the engine and just sat there, "Troy we need to go in" Ryan said sitting there not sure what was to come, Troy looked over at Ryan, "I'm afraid to go in there…I'm afraid that if I see that body that it'll confirm that he's actually dead…I don't think that I can handle that" He said his hands shaking as he took them off the stirring wheel. Ryan took both of Troy's hands in his, "Listen to me Troy Bolton, today you don't have to be brave, I will be brave for the both of us, Today you no longer have to be the team leader, you can just grieve with your family" Troy had tears in eyes and he blinked them away, Ryan to was beginning to tear up, "Come then let's go" Ryan said as he kissed Troy softly on the lips. They both got out of the truck locking it behind them Troy took Ryan's hand as they made there way into the Funeral Home.

The main foyer was solid white with pictures of flowers and other replicas of paintings on the wall, Troy looked around the room with a hint of disgust in his face, he heard someone call his name; His mother was standing in a black skirt and blouse with high heels. She walked to the two and hugged and kissed them both, "He's in here" she said as she guided them into this little room with dark cherry wood walls and a plush white carpet, several large armchairs were scattered about the room. The casket lay in the center of the room, its lid was open and the body laid there in state, he was in a blue suit with a shirt and tie, his face was bedecked with makeup and his hair combed to the side. Troy stood there almost rooted to the spot; the color had completely left his face, he looked at Ryan who was looking back at him, Troy seemed as though he was about to make a mad dash for the door, but instead he grabbed Ryan's hand and made it towards the casket. They both stood there looking at the body, Ryan had a tight grip on Troy's hand and Troy gripped back. Finally leaving the casket, they both sat in two of the large armchairs neither letting go of the others hand. The funeral director came in, he was a thin tall man wearing a tweed suit, he spoke in a raspy voice, "Um excuse me but we have to move the body to the grave site, the others and the minister's here and he said that he would like to start the service whenever you're ready Mrs. Bolton, he also mentioned that you might want to get it down quickly before the rain starts." Troy's mother only nodded and the Funeral director closed the casket lid and two men both in suits joined him, holding a door open the Funeral director whispered orders as the other two pushed the casket out of sight. Troy stood released Ryan's hand, he walked to his mother and put his right arm around her shoulders, she was holding her face in her hands as she sobbed quietly. Ryan followed close behind the two, as they walked out of the funeral home and down a gravel laden path; the grave site had several chairs in front of an open grave with a lowering system. The casket was just arriving as Troy, His mother and Ryan got there, the Minister was standing next to the grave, as the three joined him, he raised his eyebrows as Troy and Ryan sat next to each other and grabbed each other's hand again. The crowd around the three gathered closer together as the wind picked up and the thunder rolled. The Minister took his position and began, "Friends and Family we gather here today to remember Jack Bolton. Father, Coach and a Husband he loved life and he loved his family…" he was interrupted a as thunder crack caused several people to jump. "He was sadly taken from us in a tragic car accident, but I assure you all that he is in a much better place, now I leave you all with that and I hope that you all have a safe ride home." As he conclude people started to leave, the minister approached Troy's mother and shook her right hand and said, "I'm so sorry my girl he was a good man" and without even looking at Troy or Ryan he continued on his way. Troy's mother stood to her feet and looked at the two, "I'll see you boys at home, some people are bringing dinner by so please be home somewhat early" she kissed Troy on the cheek and cupped Ryan's face with her right hard. As she left the rain began to fall, people were running to there cars. Troy released Ryan's hand and walked to the casket, he placed both hands on the casket and leaning his head back he yelled out in frustration, sadness and anger, "I hate you! You turned me out! You said, "No, son of mine is a fag!" But now here you are…dead!" His body was wracked with sobs as he fell to his knees in front of the casket. Ryan ran to his side and felt beside him. Rain was cascading down around them, "Why dad, you knew I loved you! You knew that I never meant to hurt you! Daddy I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" His voice sounded strained as he sobbed into his hands. Ryan put his arms around Troy and kissed his head. They knelt there together as the rain fell and the thunder split the sky. Ryan whispered in Troy's ear after awhile, his voice heavy with emotion, "Come on let's get out of here" He picked Troy up and they ran towards the Truck. Unlocking it they both got in sitting there they just stared at the rain neither of them speaking. Troy finally broke the silence by saying, "You know that I'm not sorry for loving you right", "Yea baby I know" Ryan said as he took Troy's face into both of his hands, Ryan leaned in and kissed Troy deeply, Troy took Ryan's face into his hands and slid his tongue into Ryan's mouth. Ryan's tongue found its way into Troy's mouth. They sat there kissing with tears streaming down there faces, Troy broke them apart both were breathing heavily each consumed sadness and passion. Putting the keys into the ignition Troy started up the Truck, wiping his right hand across his eyes to clear away the tears he said, "Let's go home and get out of these wet clothes"

A/n: Okay so this chapter was really hard to write because I hate dealing with death and funerals, but the next chapter will have even more drama.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain pounded against the house, Troy and Ryan stood facing each in Troy's bedroom. Ryan took Troy's face into his hands and kissed him deeply, their wet clothes still on; Troy and Ryan's tongues were exploring each others mouths. Troy broke the kiss and stepped back a little from Ryan, "What's wrong" said Ryan worried that he had done something wrong. But all Troy did was stand there looking at Ryan in his soaking wet clothes, the rain had cause the pink shirt to look almost transparent against his tan skin; stepping forward he started to unbutton Ryan's shirt with each button that he undid he kissed Ryan's chest. Ryan moaned softly, slowly Troy reached to were the shirt ended and pants began, looking up into Ryan's beautiful eyes Troy kissed Ryan's abs and started lower and lower as he pulled off Ryan's belt and then proceed to have Ryan step out of his pants. Ryan's wet camouflage bikini briefs clung to him revealing his massive growth; Troy looked up at Ryan and smiled, lowering his wet briefs Troy took Ryan's whole growth into his mouth. Moving it slowly in and out of his Troy closed his eyes and placed both hands firmly on Ryan's ass cheeks. Ryan moaned loudly and put his right hand on the back on Troy's head. He began to thrust in rhythm with Troy's motion, he was nearly about to cum when he felt Troy stop, he looked down at Troy was now standing to his feet and said, "Don't want this party to end too soon now do we?" Ryan grinned and started to undress Troy, he was a little bit faster than Troy was he couldn't help it he wanted to taste Troy again. Troy's growth stood straight out of his boxers opening, Ryan licked the tip playfully making Troy groaned a little, he took all of Troy into his mouth and vigorously began pumping it in and out of his mouth, "Oh God yes!" Troy said as he put both hands on the back of Ryan's head. It didn't take long before Ryan felt Troy beginning to swell, he stopped and stood, "Well now we're both worked up what else to do?" he said playfully Troy grabbed Ryan and pushed him onto the bed, "Fuck me Troy, I want you inside me" he said as he spread his legs apart; Troy had this lustful look in his eye as grabbed the bottle of lotion and pumped two squirts into his right hand, smearing some on his own cock, he put some on Ryan's ass. He put Ryan's legs over his shoulders, and entered him slowly making Ryan moan. Troy started to thrust deep into Ryan, "Harder Troy fuck me harder" Ryan said gripping the bed sheets. Troy forcefully pounded into Ryan making them both moan, Troy leaned his head back as he thrusted inside Ryan; Ryan arched his back and releasing the sheets with his right hand he began to pump his own growth. Finally Troy felt himself about to cum, he gave two last powerful thrusts before removing himself from Ryan and came all over Ryan's toned chest which cause Ryan to cum. Troy completely spent rolled off of Ryan and took him his arms, both of them laying there together naked and sweating, "I want to thank you for being there for my mom and I today it really meant a lot to me" Troy said as he held Ryan tighter, "That was the perfect way to say thank you, trust me" Troy smiled and kissed him on the lips and leaning his head back down on the pillows he fell asleep. Ryan just looked up into the ceiling and sighed contently and hoped that this was the end of the drama, he rested his head next to Troy's and within seconds he was fast asleep.

The rays of the morning sun poked through the blinds of Troy's bedroom window, he slowly opened his eyes. Sat up and rubbed them gently, he blinked rapidly taking in the scene of the room, the wet clothes strewn on the floor and then his gazed turned toward the naked form of Ryan facing him. The morning rays hitting him; causing his messy blonde hair to almost glow. Letting out a content sigh he wanted to stay in this realm of bliss forever but then the creeping feeling of reality made its way back into his mind, "_Your dad's dead, he's never coming back_" his stomach started to hurt and he eyes began to water, he hated his dad but then he loved him. Leaning back on the bed he just stared up into the ceiling. A small tear fell from his right eye; he turned onto his side and looked at the slumbering blonde, his chest lightly rising and falling with each breathe. This site made him smile and place his right hand on the blonde chest and closed his eyes letting the rhythm of Ryan's breathe sooth him to sleep. Suddenly before Troy knew it he was fast asleep; it felt that he had been asleep for only a few minutes when he felt someone shaking him gently, "Babe come on wake up, babe we have things to do today" came the sweet voice of Ryan, "_Stuff to do what the hell could we have to do today?_" Troy thought to himself as he raised his head from the pillow blinking rapidly.

Ryan was leaning over him, wearing a t-shirt with a pair of black of boxer briefs on. This sight brought Troy to almost full attention, he grinned and pulled Ryan down to where he was almost on top of Troy, he brought him in for a full on passionate kiss. Ryan broke it and sat there looking bewildered, "What's got into you?" he asked.

"Nothing just wanted to rekindle the fire from last night" Troy said walking his right middle and index fingers up Ryan's left arm.

"Well maybe later come on, get up and showered Sharpay called me this morning and said that she and Zeke want to take us to lunch. So get up and so we can go have fun" Ryan said standing up off the bed leaving Troy all primed and ready to go. He bent over and got out a pair of black slacks, a crimson button down dress shirt, a matching crimson hat and a pair of black dress shoes.

Troy got out of the bed still completely naked, he pouted at Ryan who just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room saying, "I'll get you some coffee, hurry up though!" Troy walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Turning on the water he stepped in front of the mirror and looked at himself. The perfect image of physical health, he sighed and stepped into the hot water letting it cascade down him. He washed himself and stepped out of the shower, drying off he wrapped his towel around his waist, opening up the door to let out some of the steam. Turning back the mirror he picked up his tooth brush, applied some toothpaste he brushed his teeth quickly even though he was going to drink a cup of coffee in just a few minutes. After styling his hair the way Ryan liked it, he walked out the bath room and into the bedroom. He put on a pair of designer jeans that Ryan had bought him for his birthday and then a pink polo from Abercrombie. After putting on a pair of white pumas he left the bedroom and walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see Ryan sitting at the kitchen table reading a piece of paper and sipping a cup of coffee.

"What's that?" He inquired as he sat down across from Troy taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"It's a letter from your mom she says that she had to go into work today and that she would be home late" Ryan said not looking up from the paper

"Oh okay, so where is Sharpay taking us to lunch?" Troy said looking out of the large bay window in the kitchen.

"Some where here in town I can't remember" Ryan replied finally putting the paper down and looking at Troy, "You okay hun?" he asked

"Yea I'm fine I got a lot of it out of my system yesterday, I just can't believe that he's never coming back" Troy said looking some what relieved and saddened at the same time.

"Well today you can take your mind off it and just spend the day with your boy and his sister" Ryan said standing and putting his coffee cup in the sink.

"No better way to spend the day I suppose" Troy said as he stood up from the table.

Grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter, Troy and Ryan headed out of the house and both got in the truck. Ryan only lived about two streets over so getting there, took no time at all. As they pulled up into, Troy put the truck in park and turned off the ignition. Ryan got out and was almost sprinting to the house, Troy got out and locked the doors and followed suit up to the house. Ryan rang the door bell, and the front door flew open and a high pitched squeal issued from the entry way, "Oh my god! Ryan!" and Sharpay grabbed her twin in a bone crushing hug, "How have you been? You look fabulous! Are these actually muscles I see!" she said not stopping too even take a breath between sentences. Ryan just answered her with the same speed and clarity, "I've been great! And yes these are muscles; Troy and I have been going to this local gym near our apartment". Troy just stood back from the twins, Sharpay looked over her brothers shoulder and said, "Troy Bolton don't you try to hide from me! Come here!" she said as Troy walked over to her and she gave him the same bone crushing hug, "So have you been?" she said looking into his eyes, "I've been surviving you could say, but I don't think I'd be holding up this well if it hadn't been for Ryan" Troy replied as Sharpay released him and took a step back.

"Well Ryan's always been the solid rock in my life, I'm just glad he found someone who loves him as much as I do" She said smiling broadly.

"Trust me he does" Ryan said wrapping his arms around Troy's waist and kissing him on the left cheek. Troy smiled and kissed him back.

"Oh good lord get inside before you two start going at it like a pair of dogs" Sharpay said ushering them inside.

Troy followed Ryan into the house; he had forgotten how large the place was, they both walked into the living room where Zeke was sitting on the large leather couch watching television. He jumped up as soon as the two entered the room, "Hey Troy, man how's it going?" he said shaking Troy's hand, "Good Zeke how about you?" Troy replied, "Good just living life you know, how about you Ryan?" he said turning his attention to the blonde, "I've been doing great Zeke thanks".

After all the pleasantries where given, the three sat down on the couch and started watching television. Troy and Ryan sat next to each other, Ryan's right hand wrapped around Troy's left, and Sharpay came in talking on the cell phone. She hung up and turned to the boys. "Ok! I just got us a table at Ricardo's so let's go, and don't worry Troy I'm driving" said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

They all walked outside to Sharpay's red jeep grand Cherokee. Troy and Ryan both got in the back seat, Ryan looked at Troy who seemed sullen and almost vacant, "Hey you doing alright" he said as he placed his left hand on Troy's right shoulder, "Yea I'm just tired is all don't worry I'll be fine" Troy said winking at Ryan. Sharpay started up the vehicle and immediately "As Long As Your Mine" from WICKED started playing over the speakers. Sharpay let rolled down the windows and backed out of the drive way, pulling onto the street they left the neighborhood and made it onto the main street. They drove out of the city and headed onto the highway, "Hey Shar, where are you taking us?" asked Ryan shouting over the music and the wind rushing inside the car. "We're going to this cute little restaurant about thirty minutes away, its were Zeke took me on our first secret date" She said as she rolled up the windows, "Yea she was embarrassed to be seen with me and now we have to go out all the time" Zeke chimed in looking back at the two.

Troy was staring out the window, Zeke looked over at him, "Hey you doing okay?". Troy blinked as though he had been in a deep sleep and looked at Zeke. He simply nodded yes and He then leaned his head onto Ryan's shoulder. The Blonde looked over at his boy and kissed him on the forehead. The Jeep Grand Cherokee pulled into the restaurants parking lot, the actual building was this cute little diner with a larger signed that read in bold neon red lettering, _Jim's Place_. As they all got out of the vehicle Ryan looked at the establishment and said, "Oh this looks…quaint" Troy laughed and so did Zeke. Sharpay seemed to be the only one nonplused, "Trust me its adorable come on lets go inside"

They emerged from the restaurant two hours later. "You were right Shar that was a good place" Ryan said walking hand in hand with Troy, "Told you so" she said as they got into the car left the parking lot. They made it back into town in about twenty minutes partially because Ryan had to pee and he was making Sharpay speed. As they parked in the Evan's drive way, Ryan almost literally leaped out of the car and ran to the house, unlocking the door with one move he disappeared into the house. The others got out of the car and followed behind Ryan. Ryan finally came out of the bath room only to find Sharpay and Zeke making out on the big leather couch in the living room, with Troy sitting in a straight backed chair looking at the television, "Oh my god, Shar get a room!" Ryan said as he stood next to Troy, "We got a room get out" she laughed as straddled Zeke's hips. Ryan sighed and took Troy's hand, "Hey come on let's go to my room and lay down". They entered Ryan's room and laid down on his bed, closing his Troy laid his head down Ryan's chest. The blonde stroked Troy's brown hair and just up at the ceiling, letting the comfortable silence engulf them. Eventually they both fell into sleep where the anger and sadness of this conscious world was enveloped by the realm of fantasy and happiness. They must have been asleep for some time; Ryan woke with a start not feeling Troy's weight against him. He looked around his room and there was no sign of Troy to be found. Figuring he just went to the bathroom, he walked to his en suite bathroom and knocked on the closed door, "Troy, baby you in there?" no sound came, "Troy?" still no sound came.

"TROY!" he shouted

Nothing

"TROY! ARE YOU IN THERE!" he screamed pounding on the door.

This time he threw his whole weight to the door, the small chain lock popped. Ryan fell to the floor and there he found Troy lying on the floor with a deep cut horizontally on both wrists. Screaming Ryan leaned against the wall nearest too him. His bedroom door slammed open and he heard Zeke yell, "Ryan! Ryan whats wr…oh my god! Sharpay call an ambulance quick, Troy's cut his wrists". That was the last thing that Ryan heard before he blacked out.

He woke up lying on his back looking up at a plain white ceiling with harsh florescent lights glaring down at him. He heard someone speaking near the door way, raising his head a little, he saw Sharpay and Zeke speaking quietly. Sharpay turned and looked at him, he could tell that she'd been crying.

"Oh good your awake" she said as she sat by his side.

"Where's Troy? How is he?" Ryan asked as he raised the bed up to a sitting position.

"He's in the room to your right, he's stable that's what the doctor told us" Zeke said coming and standing by the other side of the bed.

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" He questioned looking at his surroundings

"Well you fainted and the paramedics took you with Troy, but the doctor said that you can leave when you feel like it" Sharpay said her force heavy with emotion.

"I want to see Troy" Ryan said as he swung his legs off the bed. He stood and wobbled for a moment but the regained his composure. He left the room followed by Sharpay and Zeke.

Troy's room was wide open; his mom sat in a chair by his bed, holding his right hand in hers. Ryan gasped when he saw Troy's bandaged wrists; she looked up and stood to hug Ryan. They both stood their weeping and hugging each other. "Here sit beside him" she said as she offered him her seat. Ryan took it without question; she left to go speak with the doctor who was over seeing Troy's care. Ryan took Troy's right hand into his and kisses it gently. Sharpay and Zeke stood there in the door way holding each other, while the silence enveloped them silent tears where shed.

Troy stirred slightly and opened his eyes, "Hey babe" he said as he looked at Ryan who had his lying on the bed. "Troy your awake! Oh baby you scared the hell out of us. Never do this again!" Ryan said as tears streamed down his face. He leaned in and kissed Troy, who was crying as well.

"What made you do this to yourself?" Ryan asked choked with emotion

"I don't know the pain of dad's death was so unbearable that I was just went into your bath room, and took a razor blade from your shaving kit and…."he couldn't finish as emotion overtook him. The two sat there weeping and holding each other, and weeping.

"I love you so much Troy Bolton you are my everything" Ryan said as he held Troy in his arms.

"I love you too Ryan Evans, you complete my world" Troy said as tears streamed down his face.

Sharpay and Zeke who had been watching this encounter were touched by this moment and then Sharpay leaned and whispered to Zeke, "Come on lets give these two some time alone" And they left them their holding each other and crying.


End file.
